Joe Romersa
California, U.S. | Instrument = Vocals, Drums | Genre = Ambient, Electronica, Folk, Rock, Trance | Occupation = Singer-Songwriter, Musician, Record producer, Recording engineer, Actor | Years_active = 1978 - present | Label = Indie | Associated_acts = Meat Sandwich, Soy Cowboy | URL = | Current_members = | Past_members = }} Joseph M. Romersa (Born July 27, 1956 in California) is an American song writer, drummer, multi-instrumentalist, producer, sound engineer and vocalist. While many know him from his singing and lyric writing on the "Silent Hill" game series, many people also know him from his former group "Soy Cowboy", which can only half-accurately be described as a "Thai-Western" band. During his long career, Joe has also worked with such other musicians as John Prine (where he was given a Grammy for participating as Recording engineer, and drums on Prine's 1991 Grammy winning album The Missing Years which won for best contemporary folk album), and Carlene Carter, eden ahbez, Linda Ronstadt, Jackson Browne, Tom Petty, Laurence Juber, Bonnie Raitt, Bette Midler, David Lindley, Whoopi Goldberg, Poco, Thin White Rope, Bruce Springsteen, Angelyne, Havana, The Dickies, Melanie, The Lettermen, Peaches, Miki Howard, John Klemmer, Iron Butterfly, Egyptian Lover, Bitch, Dave Edmunds, Freddy Cannon, Don Julian & the Larks, Mary Wells, Big Mama Thornton, The Coasters, and Bob Dylan whom he has several humorous stories about. Joe also won an Electronic Music Award in 1973. While Joe is known among younger fans for his music and very distinguishable voice (he sounds quite similar to David Bowie) in "Silent Hill", he is also known for his voice over workin in several Japanese Anime Projects. Joe currently lives in California, and still produces music at Shadow Box Studios. Discography Mainstream Albums Indie Albums Acting Anime Voice-over *Akira as Additional Voices *Armitage III as Big Thug *Bastard!! as Priest C *Battle Athletes as Claus (Ep. 4); Hans (Ep. 4) *Battle Athletes Victory as Additional Voices *Black Jack as Mob Boss *Black Magic M-66 as Additional Voices *Blood: The Last Vampire as David *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion as Ryouga Senba *Cowboy Bebop as Abdul Hakim *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure *El Hazard - The Magnificent World as Driver (Ep. 3) *El Hazard 2 - The Magnificent World as Additional Voices *El Hazard: The Alternative World as Additional Voices *El Hazard: The Wanderers as Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star as Heart; Zeed *Gate Keepers as Hippie *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex as Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: 2nd Gig as Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society as Additional Voices *Hand Maid May as Additional Voices *Hyper Doll as Additional Voices *Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro as Gustav *Macross Plus as Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy as Klamp *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team as Additional Voices *Moldiver as Additional Voices *Ninja Scroll as Additional Voices *Ninku the Movie as Additional Voices *Orguss 02 as Additional Voices *Outlaw Star as Fake Shimi; Kyokan *Phantom Quest Corp as Additional Voices *Red Hawk - Weapon of Death as Additional Voices *Rurouni Kenshin as Merchant (Ep. 15); Politician (Ep. 15); Raiko *Sol Bianca: The Legacy as Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha as Birdie; Zangief *Street Fighter II V as Balrog (Animaze Dub) *The Big O as Additional Voices *The Legend of Black Heaven as Luke Yamada *The Wings of Honneamise as Additional Voices *They Were 11 as Knu *Trigun as Descartes External links *Joe Romersa's Official Website * * * *Game-OST Interview Category:1956 births Category:American drummers Category:American keyboardists Category:American multi-instrumentalists Category:American rock bass guitarists Category:American rock guitarists Category:American singers Category:American voice actors Category:Audio engineers Category:Musicians from California Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Silent Hill pt:Joe Romersa